Using standard job boards may be a slow and tedious way for a recruiter to fill job openings. The recruiter may need to sort through many unqualified resumes in order to find good candidates. The recruiter may also have little control over who can see a job posting for a job opening. This may limit the recruiter's ability to target job postings to an appropriate audience, and result in the recruiter receiving a greater volume of unqualified resumes for the open position. The volume of unqualified resumes may also increase with the number of job openings the recruiter is trying to fill. A recruiter trying to fill multiple job openings may find it daunting to process the number of resumes they receive.
A recruiter may use extant social networking sites to attempt to fill job openings. However, this may only be useful for very selective hiring. Social networking sites were not intended for use by recruiters, and even basic information on candidates, such as contact details, may not be readily available to a recruiter. The recruiter may expend too much time and effort when attempting to recruit using social networking sites.